Clumsy Vengeance
by Beauty-is-but-a-Face
Summary: Set in Half Blood Prince, Hermione begins to see Slytherins in a new light after the Head of their house saves her from a prank set by her own housemates. She begins to see a certain two Slytherins in a new light.  Draco/Hermione/Pansy  Light bondage
1. Chapter 1

Hermione gritted her teeth as Ron walked into the Great Hall. It was sixth year and she was… uncomfortable with Ron's romantic advances on her.

'Mione!' he sung, grinning in what he obviously thought was an attractive way. She forced a smile on her own face.

'Hello Ronald.' Ron made a face,

'I've told you not to call me that!' he grumbled. Hermione frowned,

'Don't be a hypocrite Ronald. I've asked you not to call me 'Mione.' Ron's scowl grew.

'Krum calls you 'Mione!' Hermione closed her eyes, smiling as she remembered the gentle, romantic Quidditch player extraordinaire Victor Krum. She missed him.

'Well, I called him my Vicky Vixen so he called me his 'Mione Minx.' She sighed, remembering.

'Well then why can't I call you Mione? Ron demanded, his head in her face. Hermione tangled a curl on her finger, smiling gently, though her mouth was trembling.

'Because, Ronald, we were girlfriend and boyfriend and I m, m miss him! And I don't want reminders of him flowing around!' her eyes filled with tears and she jumped to her feet.

'Bathroom.' She choked before sprinting from the hall. Ron sighed.

'Ron,' sighed Harry, 'if you want to win her over, bringing up her old boyfriend will not help!' Ron scowled,

'When she's my girlfriend I'm going to make sure she doesn't write to him anymore!' he announced. 'And she'll let me call her whatever I want!' Harry nodded, approvingly.

'Mate, to win her over you're going to need to do something spectacular…' he drawled off, thinking deeply. Ron's eyes widened. Something Spectacular. That was one of the birthday present prank kits he received from Fred and George! If he pulled one on Hermione she would see how smart he was and would have to go out with him!

He whispered to Harry his plan before sprinting out of the Great Hall.

'Trouble in paradise.' Smirked Pansy. Draco grunted, not bothering to look over his shoulder. 'Oh look! Granger's crying!' giggled Millicent. Draco dragged his head up from his plate, yawning. With the mission from the Dark Lord he didn't have a lot of energy. He needed another brain. A smart one. Like… Granger's!

'Where?' he demanded, his new plan flooding into his mind. Pansy looked startled but pointed in the direction of Hermione. Ron was scowling and Harry looked thoughtful. 'Pans, I need her!' he gasped, excitedly.

'What?' shrieked Pansy.

'Listen, she's the best brain in this entire school!' he stressed, 'I need her to help with this project of mine! I have to, what should I do?'

'Seduce her!' grinned Blaise, eyes alight with wicked excitement. Pansy nodded, thoughtfully.

'Despite her… unfortunate heritage… I think she would make a great Slytherin you know. She's clever, cunning and she can be very manipulative. She's obviously ambitious and has a thirst to prove herself… Drake, I think you should go with the seducement.' Draco nodded.

'I'll follow her around, discreetly.' He nodded. He then looked shocked. 'Err Pansy?' he asked. Pansy raised an eyebrow. 'When I try to seduce girls on bets you get all angry and refuse to shag me… what's so different about Granger?' Pansy smirked, eyes lighting with wicked laughter.

'Let's just say I caught Miss Granger, Mr. Krum and Miss Delaquor in a very… intimate position last year. Granger touched the lovely Fleur too, it wasn't as if they were just sharing the boy… and gathering by Fleur's screams, Granger's quite good between the legs.' Draco grinned wickedly and Blaise started drooling.

'Images! Draco, you and Granger… hot, sweaty, naked, flushed…' he trailed off, a look of bliss on his face. Pansy trailed her hands on the front of his pants, smirking at what she found.

'Hey perv, what about while Draco goes off and stalks the lioness we go take care of your little problem…' Blaise smirked.

'I can't say it's little Pans, darling.'

Draco frowned as the Weasel sprinted from the hall. 'See ya guys.' He muttered, jogging out himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione was relieved her day was going okay. She expected Ron to sulk all day but on the contrary, he seemed really excited.

In DADA, Hermione's favorite class, Ron was definitely excited to the point he was very distracted. 'Mr. Weasley!' barked Snape, 'what is the use of Dragons blood in the Dark Ritual _umbra opaca experrectus_?' Ron looked baffled. As did the entire class, including the Slytherins, Hermione noted with surprise. 'No? Pity… ten points Mr. Weasley. Now, does anyone know?'

Hermione bit her lip. She knew the answer but it was Dark Magic that she had found in a Dark Arts book Victor had sent her. Yes, she wasn't supposed to be reading them but they fascinated her_. _

_Never be afraid of knowledge, for it shall carve your path of greatness. Man is measured by his wit and not by others opinions or their degrading manners. People will always judge what they are scared of or they don't understand. By gaining understanding of the Arts you are not necessarily embracing them. _

That is what the books all told her. Hermione put up her hand. Most of the Slytherins looked shocked and Snape narrowed his eyes. 'Miss Granger?' he nodded. Hermione took a deep breath.

'_Umbra opaca experrectus _is a Dark Ritual used to raise the shadows of the dead.' She nodded. 'The spell basically means dark shadow awakening. The ingredients needed for this ritual are; three drops of Dragon's blood, preferably a southern dark wrymm, three drops of blood from a person who has been dead three days and kept in the dark and the final ingredient is three drops of blood from the person who wishes to control the shadow. The job of the Dragon blood is to give the shadow the strength not to be pulled apart. _Umbra opaca experrectus_ was a ritual that was first practiced in the Medieval ages. Around the 1300's I believe.'

Snape's eyes narrowed. 'And how, Miss Granger, did you find out about this Dark practice? I don't believe I know any books in the… part of the library which is unrestricted containing this information…' Hermione narrowed her eyes, remembering another passage from the book.

_When faced with questions concerning behavior you wish to remain unknown do no act defensive. Do not keep thinking of the question. Think of something unrelated so you do not blush. Lets say a flower. A rose. Let all your senses flow your body so you become aware and do not fidget. Think logically with how to answer the question. _

'Well sir, seeing as you did ask Ron the question and take points away when he did not know the answer, it seems a fair guess that you believed we should know this. And I received the book explaining several Dark Rituals and how to prevent them in Diagon Alley. One of the attendants suggested it.'

_Make your foe uncomfortable, if he twitches or fidgets you must press harder so attention is drawn away from you to the oppressor. Do not be afraid to bring up any secrets or pacts made between you and the questioner._

Snape glowered at her. The Slytherins were watching her intently. 'Sir.' She added. She then pressed on. 'and why shouldn't I know it? Obviously you know it… so why shouldn't any of us?' Snape's mouth twitched. Hermione smiled innocently.

'Ten points to Gryffindor for your successful answering of the question.' He smirked. 'Five points from Gryffindor for Mr. Potter's glaring at a professor. Detention Miss Granger for your back chat. Tonight. Seven sharp.'

Hermione wanted to splutter with fury, wanted to let her jaw drop open.

_Keep your emotions locked away and answer coolly. They will stop picking on you if you do not react. If you must react, react with indifference. Befuddle them and they will be curious. They will want to know why you are making these changes so do them over a long period of time. _

'Yes sir,' she nodded, coolly. 'Here or in the dungeons?' she added, corner of her mouth twitching. Snape glared but couldn't find anything to take points from. Despite her cool and collected tone he knew this was mocking.

'Here will be sufficient.'


End file.
